Talk:Glossary of PPC Characters
I like this page idea. Thoughts? I think this is a great idea. Should I start adding agents and redirecting stub pages? It will be easier to handle them first, and then add all fully page-finished agents afterward. This will have ALL of the agents, so there will have to be an amendment to the 'Joining the PPC wiki' procedure. List agent here when pages are created, and THEN make agent pages... and the pages have to be finished ''pages... no more agent stubs created. Aster Corbett 13:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) What I would do is just go down the categories (Agents, Staff, etc.) alphabetically, redirecting what needs redirecting on the way. Less chance to miss something that way. One thing I hadn't made up my mind about is listing Flowers, but they'll have to be on here, too, as they certainly are PPC characters. So too are people like Black Cats, who don't necessarily have a department, but I guess their affiliation and unit (Tinco, etc.) can be listed in place of a department. Also, dead people should probably always have a note saying that they are dead. Also, my preference is that this list is only for characters that have actually been named in a spin-off, or at least something permanent that can be linked to. I know tracking down sources will be a bitch at times, but still. I agree with your proposed amendment. ~Neshomeh 21:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC) In fact, I think I'll get started on the As right now. ~Neshomeh 22:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Black Cats, the bulk of them were former DIS, which could probably do with noting. KGarrett 21:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I think that falls under the rule of "most current". If they became Black Cats, then they're listed as Black Cats. If they don't have a full wiki page to link to, their former alignment will be noted. ~Neshomeh 22:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay to add the ones I've created, or do you guys want to go in order? Miah 79 17:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I think it's fine to add your own if you want to (and this goes for everyone else, too). Heck, you know better than me where to find references. Just follow the format. {= ) ~Neshomeh 19:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What about minis? Or pets? Or sentient mad scientists in the form of cute flying kittens with opposable thumbs? Miah 79 21:41, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Not meaning to sound harsh, but I don't think pets count as characters for the purposes of the list. They're something people want to know about their owner, certainly, but not usually for their own sake, I think. It's something I might include in a note for a character without a page, but not a separate entry. I am of course open to any compelling evidence or arguments to the contrary. ~Neshomeh 00:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) No Appearance? There are one or two characters so far that have/had wiki pages (since redirected) that also have not yet appeared in a mission or even a mention yet still have a mention on a pre-existing wiki page. I am putting down info about the writer, their proposed division, and tacking 'No Appearance' on the end of it.. Maybe somebody got Permission and then didn't use it...? that was Aster Yeah, there were a couple of those in the first run of As that I did--I know one was Rilwen's. I just skipped 'em, since the whole point of this list is that everybody on it has a link to something. If you want to take notes here, maybe, that's a good idea. I'll find out which character(s) I skipped and start it. ~Neshomeh 16:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I assume those're people who'll be added once they've started appearing in things? I know a lot of my characters, for example, are just people I've not had the chance to do stuff with or haven't finished writings for. KGarrett 21:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If and only if. Some of you like inventing characters for the heck of it, which is fine, but if nothing was or is ever done with them there's really no point in listing them on the wiki as far as anyone else is concerned, because there's no actual evidence of them existing in-continuity. Now, if they're even just mentioned by someone else in a story, or posted RP log, or something in-continuity, then that's cool, because there's something we can point to and say "this person's name appeared here." They still don't necessarily need their own wiki page, though, if their only relevance is a one-mention relationship to someone else (i.e. so many of Tawaki's bit people). Does that make sense? ~Neshomeh 22:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) That makes sense. Just thought to ask since I know in my case it's not so much that I don't intend to write as I haven't ''finished writing or found places to use a given character. Others are probably the same way. KGarrett 22:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I get that. I think the general feeling of people who spend a lot of time on the wiki is just that things shouldn't be added to it until they actually appear in writing, that's all. {= ) ~Neshomeh 19:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) List of Characters with No Appearances Alex Warren - Floaters - Drental Parjir - Ugolino - Home (contains no writing) Allira Nima - Finance - N/A - Rilwen - No link Amber Dashel - DoI - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No link Anastasia Spade - Floaters - April Halloway - Tomato - Home (No mention) Ardin - DoI, Mossflower Division - N/A - Rohirric Monkey - No link Authoritative Elanor, The - DOOCH, Dept. Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No link (much as I hate to not include Plants...) Blba Tree, The - Personnel, DIA Archivist - N/A - Shared NPC (?) - No link Bonsai Monkey Puzzle Tree, The - Floaters, SOD Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No link Cheepireep - DMS - N/A - Tawaki - No Link (I can't find where this was referenced.) *All that is known is that the Stufic Twas a Cruel World drove him/her around the bend. Christianne Shieh - DMS - Eledhwen Elerossiel - Lily Winterwood - No Link Cattail, The - DMS DMO Division, Division Head (?) - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link Ceepileet - Intel - N/A - Tawaki- No Link Cilantro, The - RDR, Department Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link (For the sake of the less humor enabled, when this entry is added, the entry for the Coriander must also be added to preserve the joke.) Cold - DoF - N/A - Huinesoron (?) - No Link (I cannot find the mention) Colt - DO - N/A - Unknown - No Link Coriander, The - DRD, Department Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link (For the sake of the less humor enabled, the entry for the Cilantro must also be added to preserve the joke.) Daphne Flamewrite - DBS, Harry Potter Division - none - Anamia - No link (yet) Darion Shadowflame - Medical - N/A - Rilwen Shadowflame - No link Di'atwt - unknown - unknown - unknown - No link (Seriously, guys?) *Wrote a guide to learning in the field; might be related to Twp'atwt. Dmitri Petrovich Ivanov - deceased - N/A - Tomato - No link *As a new recruit in the DIC, was temporarily partnered with April Halloway. He was a magician from the Nochnoy Dozor continuum. He was killed in a Harry Potter/''The Dark Tower'' crossover. Drental Parjir - Floaters - Alex Warren - Ugolino - Home (contains no writing) Eclectica - DOGA - Tadkeeta - Tawaki - No Link Eesa Greenley - DMS - Sive - Cinnia Aine - No Link Elder Evil Tree, The - DAVD (i), Dept. Head - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link Eledhwen Elerossiel - DMS - Christianne Shieh - Lily Winterwood - No Link Emma Kaylan - Floaters - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link *Died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion Ethan Fox - DMS - Lena Montrose - Unknown - No Link *Inactive; resides in FicPsyche due to homicidal insanity Fix-it - DoSAT - Makes-Things - N/A - Shared NPC - No Link *Was Makes-Things one-time assistant. **This page has been redirected, for it literally had nothing on it save that one statement. If any mention of Fix-It is found, this entry will suffice instead of a page. The last time anybody looked for mention of Fix-it was in 2008, when July tried and didn't seem to suceed. Georgia Branch - Floaters - Kumori Tenki - Oozaru Angel - No Link Gerry - DO, DMS - N/A - Tawaki? - No Link *She's supposed to have something to do with the Macrovirus emergency, but I can't find her in any macrovirus materials. Gus McFerrin - DMS (HP Division) - Orual - Unknown - No Link Hamelt - DTE - Rouge - Tomato - No Link *Died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, but I can't find him in any related materials. Hammertong - DMS - Tangara - Tawaki - No Link *Was driven completely mad. Harlan- DoSAT - N/A - Unknown - No Link *Supposed to have appeared and died in the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, but I can't find him in any Invasion materials. Hegemony Haribunda - Floaters - Trip Tiptree - Serra -No Link Helen Gale - DMSE&R - N/A - Unknown - No Link *She is supposedly the Lead Scientist of DMSE&R. Not knowing where she is is bad. Hollian Tannis - DIA - N/A - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Iodin - ESAS - Alagos - Elcalion - No Link Igor - Medical - Unknown - Unknown - No Link *There is nothing on this character on the page, including who has him. James Fairchild - DoSAT - Narcolepsy - WarriorJoe - No Link Jara Hamee - DMS - Zan Holbar - Unknown - No Link Jeanette Smith - DMS - Maria Falcone - Tomato - No Link Jessie Lancaster - DMS - Luke Celinus - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Kamkenta Duval - Floaters, DMS - Omicron - Tawaki - No Link Keth - DOG - Saunders - Unknown - No Link *Decommissioned following a scandal in which he allowed his partner to roam free during a full moon. Kh'orr'ak't'ann - BRD - Schlect - Chliever- No Link *Chliever's stuff was made non-canon, and this page is marked for deletion. Kim Jowitt - DMS - Mike Daniels - Ansela - No Link Kippers - Floaters - Zed - Chatvert - No Link Komodo Greg - APD - Orangutan Jim - Chliever - No Link *Chliever's stuff was made non-canon and this page is marked for deletion. Krisprolls - Floaters - Whatever/South - Unknown - No Link *Youngest of the Infernal Trio. Kumori Tenki - Floaters - Georgia Branch - Oozaru Angel - No Link Light Fixture - Floaters - Sernak - Unknown - No Link Lusa - DMS (Harry Potter) - C'trish/Dustin O'Grady - Unknown - No Link Lyra Mackenzie - DMS (LotR) - Kelvin Talathion - Cassie Cameron-Young - No Link Further Discussion Just to note - Gerry appears in the PPC Movie script. Along with several other members of Building Maintenance.Cassie5squared 07:57, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Does that really count, given - no offence - the movie thing never really got anywhere? KGarrett 08:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks anyway, though. I'll investigate it when I make my second pass through these guys who have no obvious/easily researched link. Also, I stupidly forgot to sign my name. Aster Corbett 16:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Wasn't the movie script basically lifted from the RP transcripts, though? Or were the building maintenance people added in after the fact? EDIT: I'm right. Ctrl+S Gerry. https://docs.google.com/Doc?id=dfg2s5q3_152g85dnkcw ~Neshomeh 16:34, February 18, 2011 (UTC)